Mahou Tsukaima Negima
by Khagerou
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of ideas interest and such and such...  I am now writing a new story based on the same idea...
1. Well that's never happened before

Disclaimer: I own neither Familiar of the Zero, nor Do I own Mahou Sensei Negima. Both are properties of their respective copyright holders. I claim nothing nor do I intend to make profit with any of their materials or works. Please do not sue me, I own nothing. This work is just a story that hit me like lightening.

Mahou Tsukaima Negima-

The story is set roughly 6 years after the Mundus Magicus arc and at the start of Zero no Tsukaima. The events following the Mundus arc if mentioned are fabrications of my own imagination, and I will be shocked if any of them actually happen. I also would like to make certain things clear before I proceed, and this **IS** a spoiler warning for Negima, I think that Negi's Dark form resembled a Dark, evil Dragon, and that's what I'm going with irrespective of whether I'm right or wrong. Next Eva will be freed from her Curse .(oops spoiler alert for my own Fanfic.. meh never mind)Third anything I do that may seem crazy , is due to sleep deprivation which I am a victim of so I'm sorry but thems the breaks. Finally I wanted an older , much older Negi in the story though chronologically he is around 16-17, biologically due to time spent in Eva's resorts and other such bottle worlds Negi actually appears This is my first attempt at a roughly 90% comedy story. Have mercy if I screw up.

Finally time to start the story.

"Speaking"

**Magic**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1:- Well that's Never Happened before.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de' la Valliere was having perhaps the most terrifying experience of her life. She along with the rest of her year, who just became second years in the Tristan Academy of Magic, had to summon a familiar, a faithful servant who would obey her every command. Being of short stature and of a questionably female body shape left her quite jealous of her more _endowed _classmates. That and her unofficial third name was "The Zero" which was used by her classmates to remind her of her success rate in casting any form of magic, a constant 0, left her with a low self esteem and an inferiority complex that made a certain harem lord seem normal(not telling who). She was at last called forth to summon her familiar by the middle aged man with a receding hairline and dark brown hair. She stepped forward and chanted-"My glorious , magnificent and majestic, servant who resides somewhere in this universe come forth by the power of the pentagram founded by the great sage Brimir, I call you to my side" for a few seconds nothing happened and Louise knew absolute terror she began panicking, imagining her disgrace and her future prospects in life, an unwanted brief, a pauper, a disgraced noble, even a serving maid. And then, it happened, there was a large explosion. Never in her life had Louise been more grateful to hear an explosion. She saw a figure in the smoke but it frankly reminded her of a kraken as it appeared to have what looked like 8 limbs. Her heart raced, if she had manage dot summon a kraken, a legendary monster then it would surpass all the others familiars, even Tabitha who had summoned a Dragon, or the boob monster Kirche von Zerbrest who summoned a salamander and the rest of her tormentors, her classmates who summoned everything from bug bears to snakes. She would get back at all of them with her mighty kraken, she would make them pay for the humiliation and for the time the laced her tea with something that left her hot and heavy for days, or the time they hung her panties from a flagpole or the... As Louise began recalling all her trauma's involving her school life the dust began to settle, and the first thing she saw was what appeared to be a green tentacle. _Definitely a kraken _she thought. Then finally as the dust fell to the ground, so did her jaw along with the rest of her classmates and her professor's as well...

At the centre of a crater stood a group, a **GROUP **of people, no worse **commoners**. All her dreams crashed around her, she forgot about getting revenge on von Zerbrest and her classmates as she just stared. She began counting heads, there were at least 5 people in there but two large figures prevented her from seeing further in. She saw a tall man with spiky red hair that seemed on fire and a staff that surprisingly looked like Tabitha's minus the focus jewel, standing there yelling at a red haired girl with twin ponytail and strange bell like hair ornaments. The green she saw earlier turned out to the hair of a girl with the strangest head ornaments she had ever seen, who was carrying a large travelling pack on her back. There also appeared to be a short petite blond girl, who made Louise feel strangely secure about her own body. And finally there were the two dark haired girls, one almost hidden by the man, who were trying to stop the other two from fighting, one had gorgeous and long brown hair and the other had short black hair tied into a pony tail on one side of her head. Then suddenly another red head popped out from the centre of the group, but this one seemed more infuriated at the man than the other and began arguing very loudly with him in a language that she did not understand.

But that was not the biggest shock of all, all of them and I mean **ALL OF THEM **were beautiful, they were so beautiful that some of the males in her class began to pass comments that made her blush, and the man in the strange group she managed to summon was so handsome that she heard girls swooning, mooning and passing out behind her. Even the girl whose development was at an earlier stage than her own seemed to ooze beauty from her very pores. The argument still going on meanwhile finally reached a crescendo then finally silence settled in as they began to notice their surroundings, some conversation was made again and general pointing in her direction occurred. Louise suddenly broke out her trance and wiped away the drool that had begun to spill out of her mouth as she approached the brown haired man who was her professor and spoke "Professor Colbert please let me try the summoning spell again." Her professor also in a trance of his own suddenly blinked back into consciousness and cleared his throat quite loudly as many others became aware of their surroundings. He then told his young student "That will not be possible miss de' la Valliere, the sanctity of the summoning ritual must be preserved, now please complete your contract with you familiar… I mean familiars." he quickly corrected himself. "But they're all commoners and there are 7 of them and most of them are girls…" said the girl in a highly nasal voice, she began mounting her protest just as Colbert cut her short "No excuses Miss Valliere.. .Or would you like me to actually expel you?" The threat made her pout further as she approached her _familiars_.

She was going to _**dread**_ this.

She walked up to the group and held out her wand, this action had an almost immediate response from her future familiars. She was surprised to see that all of them had gone into combat positions, with the man, the red head and the dark haired first taking forward positions while the remaining split into middle and rear lines. She then tried to talk to them, " I mean you no harm "she said and the man seemed to understand her sentiments as did the petite blond, while the rest showed no signs of comprehension, he slowly whispered for them to stand down. Releasing a breath she did not realize she held she moved forward and spoke the words for the contract" Wit this let us be bound as master and familiar" and then tapped all their heads lightly with it. _Now onto the hard part _she thought_._ She then held the head of the green haired girl in her hand and then kissed her, many of her classmates hooted in the background. She moved on and then kissed the petite girls who in turn tried to push her tongue into Louise's mouth. Louise broke off the kiss with a face that resembled a tomato in tone, and then kissed the remaining 4 girls and finally turned her attention to the man whom she kissed as well which earned her a jeer form her arch enemy Kirche, and several boos from her female classmates. Surprisingly though, none of them were fazed, they looked as though _kissing were an everyday affair. _She scoffed at the very idea. Then a bright glow from each of their hands told Louise that the runes had begun to form on them, and again much to her surprise, none of them as much as batted an eyelid. The glowing ceased and then they all looked at their left hands where the same runes appeared. Mister Colbert said"Good now your contract is complete." And the tension that hung in the air disappeared.

Then the fighting began once more among them, Louise unable to take it anymore takes out her book of spells and searches for a spell to shut her familiars up. She found the spell of silence, and began chanting. Her classmates for fear of life ran away fast as their legs, or their familiars could carry them. Then she finished her chanting and then yelled "Silence" and pointed her wand at her still arguing familiars. And explosion rocked where they stood, after the dust settled she saw that they remained practically unfazed, minus a singed hair or two, all glaring in her direction, she buckled. They all screamed "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**Louise recoiled at the loud noise and retorted** "YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" **And then a revelation came over all of them as they all shouted" Hey I can understand you/her."

There was a pause that reminded some of the moment in their favorite TV dramas where a vamp would announce to the main character "I'm Pregnant and it's yours.", when **finally** Louise broke the silence and spoke or rather announced and demanded at the same time.." I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de' la Valliere, a noble of the Tristain Empire. Who are you people?" The man who seemed to be in charge come front and spoke," I am Negi Springfield of Ala Alba. These are my companions Asuna Kagurazaka, Evangeline A.K McDowell, Karakuri Chachamaru, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoe Konoka, and finally Hasegawa Chisame. It's a pleasure to meet you Valliere-san" He flashed her a smile that almost made her pass out. _What was this man? _She thought to herself. He continued "If you would be so kind as to tell us where we are, it would be very much appreciated."

This caught her a bit off guard, she fumbled over her thoughts- _Who are these people? Don't they know they are in the continent of Halkegnia?_ She then responded" You all are all in the kingdom of Tristain in the continent of Halkegnia" upon hearing this most of the group let out a sigh of exasperation as the y then collectively moaned "NOT again!" Louise was baffled by this comment and then continued to listen to their conversation.

"You just **had** to get us lost again didn't you boya!" said Evangeline, the blond girl whose words seem to send Negi quivering with fear.

"Damn it! You brat! Can't you ever learn to follow the map, we were supposed to take the right at Albakirke, **THE RIGHT**, not the god be dammed inter-dimensional portal that opened up in front of us." screamed Chisame, who continued on "Not only did you take my first kiss, I had to end up getting kissed by a pink haired Eva." At this comment Eva screamed "What did you say keyboard lover?"" You heard me Loli queen of the vampires; I said we had to get kissed by a pink haired version of you!" "That's it!" screamed Eva as she made a lunge for Chisame's throat but was stopped by Asuna who grabbed her by the scruff if the frilly dress she wore today and said "Now, now Eva chan , biting Chisame san isn't going to change anything. Instead let's take our frustrations out on the moron whose fault it is that we're stuck here." At this all three of them spun around to glare at Negi with a stare so fierce that somewhere Batman was filing a civil suit. (I don't own Batman either)

At this Negi began to back away from the three as he broke into a nervous sweat. Until Konoka and Setsuna managed to soothe all of them down by whispering something that only The three of them could here, and suddenly it seemed as if all five of them and Chachamaru who also managed to overhear what they said shot Negi a look that made him wish he had slept in… for the past month.

Finally unable to bear it anymore Louise yells at all her familiars "Enough! You all are my familiars, so shut up and do what I tell you!" Suddenly Louise wished she'd have shut up as all their attention turned towards her and in almost eerie synchronicity with varying levels of malice they all asked" Were you the one who summoned us?"

Louise sweat-dropped at this and slowly answered" Y-YE-YES!"

They huddled in and then began talking about something, after which they walked up to her and said" Take us to the one in charge here"

Louise gulped and agreed and then took them to see Old Osmond the headmaster of Tristain academy. Once there they asked that Louise leave, she was about to protest, when the stares she got made her scurry out of the office like a scared mouse. She waited outside until they stepped out, looking rather happy for once. Old Osmond appeared as well, to see them out of his office, he went back into his office with the parting comment that she could barely overhear, "Welcome to Tristain academy professors Springfield, McDowell, Kagurazaka, Sakurazaki, and Konoe, I will have someone escort you to your room."

Louise's mouth practically hit the floor. She didn't know which to be more shocked about, the fact that her familiars, **commoners** were made into instructors. Or the facts that all seven of them were going to share a single bedroom.

Louise marched up to them and asked "Ok who are you and how did you get a job here, only mages ergo nobles are allowed in here." Konoka mused"Oh mages are nobles in this world? Isn't that interesting Set-chan?" Setsuna turned crimson and the replied "Yes, it is ojousama." The rest of Ala Alba and Louise sweat dropped when Negi cleared his throat and spoke up" Well, we will explain later Valliere =-San." That was all the response she would get apparently.

Back at Osmond's office, the headmaster stroked his beard as he thought _now this should be interesting._ Just then Jean Colbert came in and then began " Mr. Osmond" " Who are you again?" the old man asked him , to which Colbert replied " It's me professor Colbert, now I have some news"" Well then get out with it" said the old man. Colbert sighed and began" I think you;ve heard that Miss Valliere has managed to summon not one but seven familiars, and all of them are human commoners" _At this point Osmond thought, well not All of them are commoners, but I can't go revealing that now can I?_ Colbert continued on" Miss Valliere's summon's all had the same ruins etched on the same part of their bodies. I just found out that those runes belong to the legendary familiar of sage Brimir, Gandalfr. Osmond sweat-dropped _Great, just another reason for them to be even more powerful than they already are,_ he thought and then began laughing with a mirth less chuckle that put professor Colbert a bit of edge. He then told the teacher "Speak of this to no one, and leave now" Colbert used to secrets walked out and gave a polite nod to Ms. Longerville who sat at the reception desk outside the headmasters office and then began thinking of ways to forget a memory.

Louise returned to her room and almost immediately plopped into her bed, her familiars were given the room opposite hers. Being the pubescent teenager she was, she began imagining all of them engaged in acts of debauchery, and her face shone like the eyes of Crusnik.(Don't own Trinity blood either)

The next morning she was surprised to see that her familiars were refreshed and did not look as though they had done anything amoral in the night. Still it left her quite curious of their sleeping arrangements. They followed her to the dining hall they looked at the dishes upon gilded plates and Negi said " Is that food? It looks like some sort of painting of food that no one could eat" Evangeline sighed and began educating her pupil" Now boya there are certain types of people who prefer eating food that looks opulent and tastes good as well""Hmm" Negi began to ponder that idea, when Asuna asked "Where do we sit?" sounding disinterested. Louise pointed at the floor. Another pregnant pause later Ala alba erupted in fury, well Asuna, Setsuna and Eva did anyway. Asuna egan "Why you little brat I oughta", this overlapped with Setsuna's "Who dare you make Ojousama do such a thing for this indignation you will.." and Eva's "(Insert Eva evil laugh here)! You actually think you can order me around do you child, well you better prepare for the consequences", Negi then rushed in and placated the three and told them something under his breath that Louise could not here but could discern the words "resort" ,and "I'll cook" and then they stalked out. Louise once again with an expression of calm hiding her muddled thoughts sat down to eat her own breakfast, while she thought -_WHO IS SHE CALLING A CHILD? _She then started planning her day.

Negi and Ala Alba continued their exploration of the castle, when all of them decided to head back to the resort for breakfast, when all of a sudden a maid, and honest to goodness maid showed up. She spoke to them" You must be the commoner familiars Miss Valliere summoned" one of them flinched at that remark but the rest of them paid no heed. Suddenly Negi's and Asuna's stomach grumbled quite loudly. The maid the Chirped, "If you're hungry then there's someplace I can get you some food, by the way my name is Siesta", Negi introduced Ala Alba and then began "Well Siesta san it's actually alright we have some plans of our own for breakfast…" then Negi was betrayed by his stomach as it began growling even louder, Negi"…" Siesta flashed a smile that screamed "YEAH RIGHT!" Then Siesta dragged both Negi and Asuna to the academy kitchen. Half an hour and roughly 15 servings later the Ala Alba members laid back and relaxed. Even Chachamaru ate some of the food they were offered. Chachamaru's recently installed digestive system allowed her to meet most of her energy needs through consumption of food, Hakase was getting better at making robot parts. Chachamaru was now almost indistinguishable from a human being; her voice had also become more emote. She still needed a charge once every 3-4 days as a supplementary source of energy, and the most powerful members of Ala Alba would take turns doing it. Chachamaru had come a long way from the shy obvious gynoid to what she was today. Asuna Konoka and Setsuna had pretty much matured in the same way, all of them grew taller and more bustier, Asuna now matched Ayaka .Setsuna and Konoka also had grown more bustier and though they still had what Setusna thought was a secret relationship, everyone knew, and I mean _**everyone**_. Now however all of them had an air of grace and beauty that was hard not to notice. In fact Asuna was starting to resemble Arika in a lot in many ways.

Chisame on the other hand had the most drastic coming out, she looked pretty much the same, only taller, but now she had a confidence which she once lacked. She stopped wearing those awful glasses and opted for more stylish frames. She also wore more cute clothes in the open, and although she would deny it and most likely kill the person who says so it was all because of Negi. Evangeline had undergone no change whatsoever; except a hardly noticeable increase in her chest size since her curse was broken. Negi had said that it would allow her to age until her desired age slowly, and then she would be stuck with that form. Evangeline couldn't have been happier. Now she only wished that they would grow faster. Creating a pseudo real body of your dreams is one thing but actually having it is another. She would wait however since a shinso has all the time in the world and then some to wait for anything. Ala Alba was incredibly grateful for the meal. Evangeline herself said "As thanks for the meal why not let us help you out," The statement was benign enough, however the Dark Evangel has a way of making the benign sound absolutely terrifying. Negi spoke up" Let us help you in repayment of your generosity" _Though we could have survived without it_ he mused internally. Siesta stuttered a reply "No. No I absolutely can't." Konoka spoke up " It's no problem at all, none of us like getting a free meal , me and Se-chan can help with the cooking, while Eva chan can relax or something , and the rest can do whatever they want to help you. Our masters always insisted on repayment of all debts in full." Then after a couple of second of deliberation Asuna and Negi decided to help Siesta serve cakes to the nobles, while Chachamaru and Chisame would help in cleaning and running odd jobs Siesta then asked something that no one dared answer" Why isn't Evangeline san helping?" Ala Alba almost immediately got ready to hold off and if necessary temporarily neutralize the Dark Evangel. But she sipped on a cup of tea given to her earlier and gave a curt reply" My minions shall do the task for me. Has a boss ever got their own hands dirty unless it was something important?"sAla Alba sweat-Dropped while Asuna and Negi deadpanned, and Siesta just looked confused.

Negi and Asuna went to work quickly delivering the cakes with an elegance that Seista seemed to admire and aspire for at the same time. Apparently this was the time when the nobles got some time to bond with their familiars, and none of Ala Alba felt any particular need to try and bond with their petite master whom they jokingly called saku-eva . Both of them happened to notice a particular blond who sat at a table surround by many more of his male friends petting what looked like a walrus with a snout that reminded them of an anteater, Negi thought it was some kind of mole. When Asuna suddenly screamed"IT'S SOOOOO CUTE!" Negi deadpanned instantly and asked Asuna "Are you serious Asuna san?" Asuna stared at Negi while the blond beamed proudly...and she replied" I wasn't talking about that weird mole thing, I was talking about the crockery." Negi gave a sigh of relief... "For a second there I thought you were not right in the head there Asuna san". For this Negi got bonked on his head, that left him flinching in pain for a few minutes. The blond pretended selective deafness and then went back to his conversation with his friends. One suddenly asked " So Guiche who are you dating right now? I heard things between you and Montmorency were getting pretty serious." , the blond apparently named Guiche suddenly turned around and struck some flamboyant pose with his wand with an artificial rose tip and declared quite proudly" Dating, me? Now come on you actually think I would date someone? A rose is meant to be admired by all not just one." Suddenly Asuna and Negi felt a stomach wrenching lurch hit them as they heard that line. He was a narcissist that much was for sure. Unfortunately he was the type that embarrassed those around him with his own unique way of life.

Negi scanned the crowd and noticed a young girl wearing a brown cloak, fidgeting around in clear sight of Guiche. She was holding a package with great care as she thought about what to do with it. Negi suddenly realized that this girl was being led on by Guiche. Then he decided to have a little fun, he explained his plan to Asuna who decided to watch the show form a distance. Negi walked up to the brown girl who revealed her name to be Katy and asks her "Is that you boyfriend" a shy nod, all the confirmation her need."Well let me take you to meet him."

Guiche turned pale as Katy walked over to where they were and suddenly cried out" Mr. Guiche I knew you and Ms. Montmorency were seeing each other and to think I promised to make you a soufflé after yesterday." She walked up to him as he began stuttering "No Katy wait this is a misund-" he got cut off as he was slapped across the face. Then a blond with Curly hair suddenly showed up and screamed" GIUCHE! YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD! I knew there was something going on between you and that first year!" Guiche once again began stuttering an explanation" No wait, wait Montmorency it's all a misunderstanding I met Katy for a hunting expedition in -" again cut off by slap across face. He stood there shocked as all the nobles around him began to erupt into laughter and their friend's plight and greed. Guiche looked around until he saw the red haired man that Louise summoned yesterday walking away from the train wreck scene where his love life had died and he wanted blood.

Negi was walking back when all of a sudden he heard Guiche shout" You there! How dare a commoner like you defile the honor of two women like that, apologize to them now."

Negi gave him a level stare before responding "Hey I'm not the one who made them cry. It's your own fault for two timing and getting caught" Asuna coughed something that vaguely sounded like "Hypocrite" Negi glared back at her and then returned to the situation at hand. Guiche seemed almost out for blood as his friends once again erupted into laughter at the commoner's statement. Unable to bear it anymore he goes on and yells at the man "Don't you know how to treat nobles?" Negi replied once again with the same tone and stare hardly moving at all" Fortunately where I come from no such etiquette is required while dealing with nobles". Again Asuna coughed something that sounded like "Yeah right!" Negi then threw Asuna a bottle of throat lozenges and told her to stop that cough.

Guiche unable to take anymore yells" I challenge you to a duel!" and not missing a beat Negi replied "I accept." _Now this was interesting a mage taking on a commoner. This would obviously be slaughter, but it should be fun to watch._ Those were the thoughts on the minds of most of the Nobles. Negi asked Guiche "Where and when?" Guiche replied "Now at the Vestri Court." Guiche then stalked off thinking of the ways he could beat and humiliate his only competition, he knew this man would stand in his way of total female conquest and those at his side were quite the treat maybe one of them would become his to spare him. Guiche smiled evilly at this though.

Negi stood there until Siesta came up to him and whispered "What have you done? You must never anger a noble... " she silently walked away from him with a haunted look on her face. Negi simply stood there until his pink haired master came running towards him and told him, no ordered him to beg for Guiche's forgiveness. Asuna got up and asked Louise" What's the big deal he just seems like some sissy mage to me?" Louise replied" Even if he is a sissy he is a mage, and mages competing against commoners is like pitting a dog against a dragon. It is slaughter. Even if you are teachers here, none of you can be nobles, so to face Guiche is suicide" Negi shrugged and asked one of the students "Where is the Vestri court" One of them pointed the direction. Negi thanked him and went onward. Louise gave and exasperated sigh, and then followed Negi while Asuna skipped next to Negi as they approached the duel arena.

News spreads like wild fire anywhere people gather. Never was this statement truer, almost the entire school knew. Ala Alba had come along to watch the show, and even the Headmaster had put down a small fortune in a bet backing the red haired youth against overwhelming odds of 30:1. Osmond sighed. _If only it was someone more competent than that moron Guiche de Garmont the odds would have been 100:1, _thought the old man.

Negi simply walked up to the arena Guiche commended him on actually showing, and gave Negi one last chance to admit his mistake. When Negi refused Guiche sent a bronze golem after Negi. Negi just stood there Guiche though he was done for so did the crowd and Lousie, but Ala Alba knew better. They watched as a dingle flick of Negi's wrist turned the golem into dust. Guiche the screamed "I Am Guiche the Bronze, do you actually think you can defeat me commoner." He then proceeded to summon 15 Bronze golems and offered Negi a blade to be fare. Negi's only reply was "Is that all?"

Guiche's golem charged in as they attempted to beat the man to death, while he simply dogged with minimal movement, often not even moving. Many of the golems ended up destroying each other. Negi once again asked Guiche " Is that all you got?"

Guiche snaps and manages to send another 50 golems and starts to charge in himself, Negi then begins to power up a spell powerful enough to stop but not kill the foolish blond. But first he needed to awaken his true power. Since he was up against a weak foe like this a tenth of a percent should be more than enough. Suddenly runs appeared on his hand which appeared to be living as if snakes coiled around him. Then all of a sudden he disappeared, only to reappear a moment later at the centre of the platoon of golems, with a tail and two horns along with lightening crackling all around him, and then proceeded to knock Guiche out of his protective layer of golems, and then arrived where Guiche was flying to before Guiche himself. Then as Negi pinned him down, Guiche looked at his golems and hope surged in him. He thought _I can use my golems for a counter attack. This commoner won't know what hit him. _Suddenly all of them disintegrated and turned into fine sand that sat in heaps around them. Guiche's hope died like the minds of people forced to endure a 24 hour back to back marathon of Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers Show and The Negima anime, and Negi stood over him with enough arrows to kill him armed and ready to fire at the slightest provocation. Guiche suddenly squealed" I surrender"

Then Louise walks up to him and asks "Who are you? "

Negi replied " I am Negi Springfield, the last heir to the Vesperatia name, son of Queen Arika Anarchia Enthofushia and Nagi Springfield, The Thousand Master, I am also the second in command of the independent mercenary guild Ala Alba or 'White Wings' and finally starting today afternoon me and my comrades are going to be you new teachers."

With that statement a lot happened. First a large percentage of the School population fainted. Guiche was practically begging Negi for forgiveness, and Louise thought-_ I just summoned a prince, a hot prince, maybe it's my chance to get lucky, she thought, maybe my success rate is not zero after all ._

An interesting future lay in wait for Ala Alba and Louise.

Chapter 1 end

A/n Note, well this took forever, I now respect all authors who can turn out chapters at any rate consistently, I t took m roughly 10 hours to get this drafted and edit it later. I tried to introduce a more first person perspective in this chapter because one of my friends who read my other story told me I stay too much in the third person, any comments on that. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, pleases R&R , no flame please.


	2. There are HOW many of you?

A/N Well the response to the previous chapter made me really want to get started on the next chapter. The update rates will be a bit slow for at least 2 weeks until Christmas week when I plan to give a little bonus to everyone who reads my stories.

Onto story related stuff, following the advice of Ketchum Kid and I will retain a third person perspective with a bit of first person thrown in later on occasion.

HEAVY SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER PLUS MY OWN IDES AT THE END OF THE MM ARC AND THEN SOME.

Tailsom4ever: Wait for it. I may actually surprise you, though not likely.

Leo247: Good things come to those who wait. I was planning on introducing the rest of Ala Alba soon; I'm just waiting for a moment, though I may exclude Kotarou and Natsumi. I want those left to be completely likely to go ga ga or Negi's if they haven't already.

Tojaka: No, Hiraga Saito will not make an appearance. Ala Alba replaces Saito, though my including the entire group was to make the story more interesting. And Negi's spell didn't send them into the world of ZnT. They were just walking around and got pulled into the portal.

Ketchum Kid: I don't think there exists anything called second person perspective… Anyway Negi is actually holding back quite a bit, plus I plan to throw in some other stuff to make the Gandalfr powers for all of them more appreciated. On that I actually thought about making a few Gandalfrs, Windalfrs and Myoznitnirns as well but then I became against it and a bit lazy and decided to stick with just Gandalfr for now. Chamo will make is appearance in a comic way. It will be interesting, not that I have a fixed plan for it now, but it must be funny.

Now onto Disclaimers: - I own none of the series I may mention in the course of my story and most likely they will be a lot. They are the properties of their respective copy rights holders; no profit is being made at my end on this. If anyone had made you pay for this you've been ripped off and I'd suggest a bit of beat down.

**Magic**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2:- There are _**how**_ many of you?

Louise sighed as she looked out her window at night. The twin moons of Halkegnia gave the night a beautiful red and green tinge, but Louise's mind was occupied with far more pressing matters. Negi was a handsome, charming, **hot, **polite, entertaining,_** and hot, **_a **bit** of an enigma and did she mention _**FREAKING HOT**_, but he was also a colossal and she meant **colossal** **idiot. **She sighed again recalling the incidents that happened after Negi had defeated Guiche and the morons in her class went fawning over him and his comrades.

Flashback…

Asuna walked up to Negi after Guiche fled from her glare as she walked towards him.

She then told Negi " BA~~~KA! We don't have any classes until tomorrow remember what the headmaster said."

"Oh yeah!" replied Negi as he began thinking back…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop right there Negi we're not having a flashback in another flashback!" yelled Asuna.

"But Asuna san-!" started Negi.

"No buts' bozu! We don't want to confuse the readers" said Asuna.

"What **are** you talking about Asuna san?" asked a confused Negi.

Asuna blinked and asked "What was I talking about? I just remember reminding Negi that we start work tomorrow…"

Negi then sweat-dropped and asked "Are you _**SURE **_that you're alright in the head Asuna san.."

Asuna stared Negi down with a stare that would make an Aes Sedai jealous (I don't own The Wheel of Time)

Louise was startled- _Who in their right mind would address royalty, exceptionally hot and regal royalty like that? _Louise's thoughts seemed to be mirrored by the entire female and certain sections of the male population as well.

Asuna simply stood there as if not caring about the hot glares she got form everyone present, including a certain maid whose hopes for a forbidden love seemed to be ignited.

Asuna then spoke in a joyful voice "Feels just like home doesn't it Negi!"

She cracked a smile and went on "It sortta reminds me of the palace after we reconstructed Mundus Magicus and fixed those floating islands. I hope those two are keeping the country running alright while we're away, I mean it must be kinda hectic without the Twilight Imperial Princess and the Prince of Dawn there right?"

Negi replied "I'm sure mother and father are doing alright."

Many were startled at that. _So Prince Negi's Title was "The prince of Dawn"_- another strangely synchronized thought chorused across the minds of all present.

Louise then asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "If you're the prince among those two then, who's the Twilight Imperial Princess? Is it Konoka?" asked the petite pinkette.

Negi and Asuna looked at each other with a straight face, and then all of Ala Alba excluding Asuna started laughing their heads off.

Even the usually reserved Setsuna and the always stoic Chachamaru began chuckling under their hands.

The crowd was as confused as an amnesia patient after the "Who am I" moment.

Then Evangeline spoke between bursts of laughter" Ha-ha… oh that's rich, Konoka the Twilight Imperial princess ha-ha… guess whatever training you do to try and act regal doesn't really show does it princess? " Then she continued laughing.

Chisame then added "Did you actually think watching "The Princess Diaries"(Don't own it ) would help?… Man this just gets funnier and funnier…"

Negi then replied" Oh really Chisame san, _**YOUR'E**_ one to talk, you watched every Disney flick since Snow White."

Chisame replied "What? I like the classics! And that's really rich coming from Mr. Vintage anime collector!"

"I was holding them for a FRIEND!" Negi shouted back.

Even the Halkegninan's could tell that was a very bad lie- _He really needs to lie better _mused the prince's master.

Louise then coughed and tried to steer back to the topic at hand," Ok then- Who is the Twilight Imperial Princess?"

Negi let out one more chuckle when he flashed all gathered a smile that seemed to glow like the sun and then in a formal tone said" May I present, her highness Asuna Vesperatia Theotanasia Enthofushia, The Twilight Imperial Princess"

A pregnant pause to end all pregnant pauses passed over the court which was finally broken by a shout from Louise "WHAAAAAAT?"

Asuna once again stood there unfazed as she had been by the laughter, but all her friends could easily tell she was much less crimson now then she was a minute ago.

Louise's thoughts immediately raced to the princess she knew personally and using that as a standard for royalty decided that either Negi was joking or all of them had gone insane.

_ A princess should be prim, proper and never associate with commoners, she is no princess …_ Louise began thinking. _She has no posture or grace or elegance …._

Then all of a sudden Asuna had an absolute sea change and then suddenly her entire attitude posture and body language changed. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag isn't it?"

Louise and many others gasped… It was as if someone had just placed a flare bomb in front of them when their eyes were forced to remain open.

_Did she always have such a regal air about her? Did she actually carry herself so well? Did she seem so radiant before? _

Louise and many of the other nobles had a sudden urge to prostrate themselves before the two red haired royal figures in the courtyard.

Negi finally walked up and said well I guess we'd better give all of you some proper introductions before we try to explain anything, Master, Setsuna Chan, Konoka Chan, Chisame Chan, Chachamaru Chan care to introduce yourself?"(Yes he's informal with most of them, the reason later)

Then the rest of Ala Alba arrived and then Negi began" Well then lets' start with master then."

Evangeline walked to the fore and began "My name is Evangeline Anastasia Ekaterine McDowell."

Chachamaru then began" Her many titles include, "Maga Nosforatu"," Disciple of the Dark Tones", " Apostle of Destruction""

" "Girl Queen of Darkness", "Visitation of Woe" " continued Asuna.

" "High Daylight Walker"," The Puppet Master", " The Tidings of Evil " " chirped in Konoka.

" "The Queen of the Night"," The Undying Mage", "Dark Evangel" " said Chisame.

" " The Lord of Darkness" " continued Setsuna with a sense of finality.

In the background each and every of the Halkegnians began sweating bullets and thought- _How the hell did a 10 year old get those many titles?_

"But my personal favorite is" added Negi, Evangeline seemed to grow **darker**, if that was possible " is Kitty"

Evangeline snapped" OH you wanna go at it Boya? Bring it! I'm sure you haven't got a good beat down form me in a long time right?" There was a certain edge to her voice that made all the Halkegnians shiver in fear. That and the ice sword forming in her hands made people feel a bit scratch that **very** scared, even Tabitha the other ice mage there knew she had no chance of casting ice magic so powerful.. ever.

"Now Now Kitty, let me finish your introduction at least, "said Negi as he continued on" she was a princess before she was chased out her home at the age of ten, she wandered the world and then we trained under her for some time, until we left our old base to wander the world."

Tabitha seemed to empathize with this girl the most, "A child princess kicked out of her home". Someone else whom she knew had a very similar story.

"Oh you poor child, you got kicked out your home a couple of years ago" said Kirche as she was trying to score brownie points with Negi.

Eva's face took on a crooked smile and she said "What couple of years, it's already been over 500 years since that happened"

Pregnant pauses seemed to be procreating right about now.

"WHAAAAAT?" a collective yelp rang across the field.

Then someone in the crowd managed to put 2 and 2 together" Wait those titles, your age, you're a vampire aren't you?" there was a certain dread in that voice that could be found in those having to face a 10 hour Teletubbies marathon(Don't own it and don't want to , the horror, the human torture in watching it)

A nod and then a laugh that made their very souls almost freeze over.

"Took you long enough, now then who wants to be my meal?" Evangeline said with her eyes turning gold on black. Asuna then whacked the back of Eva's head with a fan made out of some metal and chastised the girl" Now, now Eva chan , you know the deal don't you , only two people can give you blood that actually helps your thirst, now unless you want to starve for a few weeks , I suggest you behave."

Evangeline's pout deepened further.

"Fine fine hime chan, but I expect a little extra from tonight's meal…" said Evangeline in a sultry voice that got most of the _Girls_ fidgeting and feeling unnaturally hot.

"Fine" was Asuna's only reply but Evangeline cracked a smile that made everyone think _**MOE**_.

"Ehem.." Negi cleared his throat and continued "Next is Konoka chan, she's a princess as well and an extremely powerful healer oh and she also won "**The Magical Beauty of the Year**" 3 years running until she decided to take a break from it. She also is a close friend of Asuna. They lived together for many years."

Konoka blushed and said" AWW~! Negi kun, your making me blush!"

Setsuna seem to jump up at that statement and shot Negi a glare that said "THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN MAKE MY KONO CHAN BLUSH IS ME, GOT IT PUNK!"

"Next is Setsuna" Negi continued as he sweat-dropped," She's Konoka chan's body guard, and close friend who's sometime more than a friend!" Konoka blushed a bit and scratched that back of her head while Setsuna's face turned into a tomato.

This pause was not a pregnant pause, but was more like a WTFH is going on here pause.

Setsuna incoherently mumbled as she began to draw an unnaturally long sword from somewhere and held it in a shaky death grip.

"Ne-Ne-Ne-Negi sensei was there any reason to t-t-t-t-tell them that?"she asked her eyes going darker.

Negi replied "Just a way to tell people that Konoka Chan is off limits"

Setsuna replied "Come on, there **must have been** a better way to do that!"

This exchange continued for sometime while Louise thought-_ Finally one that's not royalty_.

Negi then added as an afterthought almost "Oh yeah! She's a type of princess as well…"

Louise ended up swallowing her own words, or thoughts.

_Is there __**anyone **__there who isn't royalty? _ Louise's thought seemed to be mirrored by some around her.

"Next is Chachamaru chan" Negi added while taking away Setsuna's surprisingly long sword as Konoka went and glomped her," She's not a princess" _**FINALLY**_ thought Louise," She' not human either, she's a machine made to serve Master, though she is an individual as well" _Someone I can boss over... SAY WHAT…! _ Louise's thoughts were once again mirrored. In fact if a certain mind reader were there she'd begin to think that Halkegnian's had a hive mind.

Negi mused again _Man if they're reacting like this to just the traveling group, maybe I SHOULD keep the rest of them hidden for a bit more"_

Negi said "And finally Chisame chan who happens to be one of our main strategists and is also our information expert and she's a-"

"Stop it" Chisame cut in.

"But Chisame chan-"Negi began.

"NO! I'll decide later if they deserve to know, so please Negi listen to me" Chisame almost pleaded with him.

"Fine, after all it is your choice Chisame chan" Negi conceded.

"Thanks brat" said Chisame.

"Will you stop calling me that! "Snapped Negi, to which Chisame replied "But it's soo much fun!"

(A/N Hey I need my secrets too, what's the fun if you show all your cards at the start of the game, plus I still have a lot more cards to show.)

Flashback end…

Louise sighed again…

She began wondering how to deal with her familiars, most of them were royalty. And you can't just go boss royalty around. Those that weren't royalty were either not human, or particularly un-noteworthy.

When the new classes were announced after familiar bonding time most of them signed up for her familiar's classes. She had herself, maybe her familiars new something about her magic that she didn't. They might be able to help her stop the explosions that kept tormenting her life.

She noticed that Negi was teaching all the classes and the rest had divided themselves according to skill apparently.

Konoka did healing as well basic magic.

Setsuna, Asuna and Chachamaru were their combat instructors.

Evangeline and Chisame (My plot starts here people) were teaching advanced magic.

Louise fell asleep soon, hoping that tomorrow would have herald first success in the academy. She then again dreamt of the acts of debauchery Negi must be committing on his companions. Then late at night she heard a strange shuffling noise coming from the hallways, she went out to see that the noises were coming from her familiar's room and there were snippets of muffled conversation she could hear through the thick wooden door.

Suddenly a slightly louder voice said "How much longer are you going to take Negi-kun? Hurry up we've been waiting for far too long. "

Then Negi replied in a very breathy voice "Give me a minute, thanks to Asuna chan's promise to master I was nearly sucked dry… I need to rest bit"

The voice replied "Ok, fine but hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

Louise tensed up- _Negi is definitely doing something in there, it seems kinda kinky, I don't recognize that voice. Maybe it's a student or one of the staff. If I catch him in the act maybe he'll pay me with his body to keep his secret… _a lecherous smile crept across Louise's face as she imagined such an arrangement.

She then grabbed the handle and pushed it open and demanded" What's going on in here?"

Before she could breathe, she was tied up, pushed face down onto the floor and gagged, when all of a sudden someone said "Saku-eva?"

That voice she recognized as Asuna's. She continued "What the hell is going on here? Kaede release her!"

Another voice attached to a rather buxom woman with green hair tied in a pony tail replied" Are you sure Hime-Sama? She seems rather suspicious."

Asuna replied "She's the one who summoned us."

The green haired girl replied with an "Ohh!" her smile never slipping and her eye's eerily closed most of the time. She then cut Louise's bonds.

Louise unsure of what was going on got up silently from the crouching position she was forced into. She scanned the entire room that was at least 3-4 times hers._ The room of a royal _she thought. The strangest thing was there were numerous model buildings and environments in glass spheres that were connected by glass tubes running from one to the other.

There was a dessert, a jungle a snow covered mountain with actual snowfall, and 3 castles all of them splendidly designed. The amount of detail that went into these models was amazing. It even looked like there were people inside.

Then she looked around some more and saw that there were more girls than the original 6 that came with Negi. She saw now that there were around 20 of them totally.

Sooo,,, her familiars had carted around this thing with them. But then she realized something, this was way too big to fit in the single bag pack that Chachamaru was carrying , that and even if they managed to get that in that still did not explain how another 10 girls magically wound up here. Frankly the more important question that was plaguing her mind was- _Why do all of them had such revealing sleep wear?_

Most of them were wearing either very bare slips, or very loose shirts and baggy pants. Then she noticed that some of them were wearing far more _revealing_ sleep wear than the others. Evangeline herself had a barely translucent slip on and seemed rather proud of it, and then finally the thing that plagued her life the most hit her, most of them were _well endowed_. The one who had held her captive would give Kirche a run for her money when it came to sheer size. Then to her annoyance she realized that there were two other people whose size surpassed Kirche's. _Freaking boob monsters_ she thought.

"II" there was a yelp from one of the girls with short purple hair that hid her eyes. She had a book in front of her that seemed to be floating.

_What's going on_? Louise thought.

The girl replied "We will explain later if you could wait for a second."

_Good, now I wonder what are they doing here, are they having some sort of orgy with Negi or something? _

The girls yelped again and she said" It's not what you think!"

Louise thought- _How does she know what I'm thinking? Unless that book.. _The purple haired girl swallowing was all the confirmation she needed.

She sprinted up to her and looked at the book there with fairly childish caricatures were her thoughts.

And her more recent thoughts had fairly _descriptive _pictures of Negi and some other girls doing… She shut the book, her face as crimson as possible without her going up in flames.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. "Stop this!' she said in a highly nasal voice to the purple haired girl.

Her thoughts appearing on the book that force itself open, had a caricature of her panicking and flailing arms helplessly. The girls obliged and the book disappeared leaving a card that returned to the girl's hand.

Louise sighed-_ What the hell is going on here _were her only thoughts, when she felt a furry sensation on her leg. She looked down to see an ermine looking up at her panties with drool coming off its lips. Then it spoke "Nice panties you've got there Nee-Chan all white. They're all pure unlike your very ecchi mind. What did you think aniki was doing again? Oh yeah it was-" that's as far as he got when suddenly a foot came down and squashed him. Somewhere peta activists were having a field day.

"No need to embarrass her more is there Chamo-Kun?" Louise was glad to see that the speaker was Negi and almost fainted when she saw his sleep wear. If you could call no shirt and pajamas sleep wear.

Suppressing a nose bleed she yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, AND WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

"Oh! " Negi said as he looked down at his bare chest, he then sighed and said "Well there goes _another _shirt. Seriously whoever's taking them at least return them after you're done with them I'm running low here."

A lot of the girls exchanged nervous glances with each others.

Negi then pulled on another shirt form a nearby dresser.

"Anyway," said Asuna after clearing her throat, crimson staining her cheeks, "Why are you here saku-eva?"

Louise replied "Well I heard some noises from my room and when I came out and I heard voices and they weren't any I knew so…"

"You rushed in? That's really stupid!" rebuked Eva ," What if we were armed or enemies?" Eva sighed.

" You really lack common sense don't you? Unless you were thinking something else was going on…" she said glancing at Nodoka, whose sudden reaction gave it all away

" That's it isn't it, such a perverted "master"." The title was said with mock respect. Louise could only become more crimson.

This turned on Haruna's switch, suddenly she appeared with a book in hand and began drawing a doujin with Louise in it, her years in the pro manga business had made her almost a god among her peers, she had 5 active series when she was 17 and each of them won award after award, in fact while she was juggling those 5 series she still managed to get several doujin out as well. She still had 3 active series, and used the inter-dimensional fax machine in the resort to keep up to date with her manuscripts.

The book was done in 5 Minutes and she gave it Louise" Here something to help with your "problem""

Louise looked at it, the cover had a well drawn picture of her but when she opened the book she saw herself engaged in everything sort of debauch act humanly possible.

In fact some were not humanly possible as well. Blushing furiously she handed it back to Haruna who chuckled and thought -_Another Innocent, this one looks tasty._

Negi began again "Well anyway let's continue this discussion somewhere more comfortable, I've made the necessary adjustments to the resort so let's go"

"Yeah! That's our Negi Kun for you!" cheered the girls silently as they began walking to the model and then disappeared.  
Louise, Negi and Asuna were the only ones left. Negi then held out his hand and then in the most gentlemanly way asked Louise "Will you be coming in Valliere-san?"

Louise tried to stop the crimson from creeping on her face and said "Yes I Would, but please call me Louise."

Then all three of them walked in one after the other leaving a locked empty room behind.

Scene reload

Louise found herself standing in the courtyard of what appeared to be a life size version of the castle she had seen in the sphere, Negi and Asuna who had walked in moments before her had disappeared.

Then someone who looked a lot like Chachamaru walked up to her and said "Welcome to castle Lebens Schuld, I am Chacha No. 8, master would like to see you now, as would Negi-sama."

Louise just followed, though seeing someone wearing such a frilly maid uniform was very rare unless they took the dreaded position of master's pet, she thought back to all the steamy romance novels she had raid about forbidden and forced love. One of her classmates had managed to sneak a particularly lecherous one into school, and had allowed Louise to borrow it.

She rounded the corner at the end of a long corridor and found Negi along with Evangeline and Asuna seated at a giant table that was well crafted beyond words and on very extravagant lounge chairs.

"Ah Vall- Louise if you could join us here…" Negi pointed to an empty Lounge chair and Louise occupied it with a certain dignity, her cheeks still flaring from her debauch thoughts." Now then where to start…" began Negi" Oh how about here- Around 6 years ago I had completed my mages degree and was assigned to become a teacher in Japan another country very was away from , my home there I met Asuna chan. We had quite a few adventures until Eva chan attacked us. We dealt with that and then there was an incident after which Eva chan began training me. There was another incident after which I wanted to leave in search of someone important to me. A few people got together to form Ala Alba, at that time actually it was Asuna chan who pushed for it, since I wanted to go explore another world much like this one on my own."

Negi continued" After that all of us underwent masters training to prepare us for the trip just in case something happened "

"And did something happen" continued Asuna while Negi caught his breath" When we got there, we realized that some of classmates were stowaways.. .(Please read Mahou Sensei Negima the manga and support the author by buying official translation, because re-explaining the entire Mundus Magicus arc will take too long so I'm gonna skip most of it, major spoilers include Magia Erebia, Rakkan getting killed, revival method, Asuna's a princess and KonoXsetsu has its first major moment) _ 3 hours later.._

"Well since I became incapacitated by my dark magic running amok, I had to sit out of the fight for an hour while everyone else managed to rescue Asuna chan and retrieve the Great Grand Master Key. Then the Life Maker started making more of the Averruncus series which then took back the key. Sextum came to fight us, while Quintum was fighting those who were rescuing Asuna chan, and Quantum attacked our ship; we also realized the Fate wasn't really damaged much by that Al-Ishkandriya shot. We were pretty much toast until, Master, Al-san and Eishun san showed up. Each of them took one of the Averruncuses, at the time I was in a state where I had to either overcome my darkness or I would lose myself to it and become either a raging monster or a vegetable." Louise seemed quite in awe at the moment, but then they had told her the most amazing story she had ever heard. They even had some popcorn, soda and an interval, plus some of the others joined in as well. Negi then got an idea and he pulled out a film reel and then said "Why don't we just watch the rest?"

The entirety of Ala Alba showed up at the movie room in an instant, Negi loaded the reel and started playing it.

The title credits ran "ALA ALBA PART 4- vs THE LIFE MAKER"

"PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY NEGI SPRINGFIELD"

"STARRING NEGI SPRINGFIELD"

"(Insert the long list of names here)"

Cheers erupted in the peanut gallery as people saw their own names flash.

Louise could only be shocked at the very high quality portraits that were being projected on a cloth.

"What is this?"She asked Negi.

"Well it would take too long to explain completely, think of it as an artifact that allows you to see and hear things that other people saw." said Negi as the list of name finally came to a close.

"Oh wait before we begin, here Valliere-san here "said Negi as he held her head in his hands. Louise started to blush furiously and began stuttering "W-Wha-What are you doing?"

"Relax" he said as he let go of her, "That spell was so that you could understand what they were talking or else it would just sound like gibberish to you"

"Fine then can we start now?" said one of the girls in the mini theatre that the resort had.

The reel started moving again, and the screen now showed what looked like a very dark room.

In fact most of the people there thought that the lens cap was still on, then a pulse in the darkness appeared and then it was blown apart by a blast of light and two figures fighting each other, one was red haired boy who looked no older than 11 and the other was… a monster.

It appeared to be a beast of some kind that ran around on all fours and had a fearsome claws and a spear like tail.

The boy kept struggling against the monster, trying to match its berserker like blow with his precise powerful blows. The match seemed to have neither party giving an inch. The boy obviously a younger Negi then screamed "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONSUME ME". The beast let out a deep growl and the fight continued.

This happened again and again, until the boy began to wear down, his movements no longer as fast, his spells lacking in strength and he himself was gasping for breath.

"Why won't you go away?" asked Negi to the beast that seemed equally worn.

The beast only whimpered at the statement.

Negi then said something "You're lonely aren't you? That's why you lash out against anything, and when I came here I was the first thing you had ever seen, wasn't I?"

The beast simply whimpered once again.

"You were never alone" said Negi to the beast, as he walked up to it and then petted it.

That was the first time it had ever felt contact that was not in malice. The beast howled with joy.

It then slowly started to disappear.

"Wait where are you going?" asked the boy.

_You know very well where I'm going. It's time for both of us to return for since we are the same we have to protect that which we treasure, do we not? _

"I guess you're right" said the boy as he started to vanish as well.

He then noticed that he stood at the precipice of light and darkness.

_Quite fitting don't you think_?-said his inner voice as he disappeared.

Back in the Gravekeeper's palace the boy jerked upright.

"Impossible!" shouted the half body of Dynamis."It would take a person of the highest caliber months to come out of that! How did you manage in 1 hour and 10 minutes?"

"I was in for months, at least it felt like that" the boy scanned his surroundings and saw his master face off against a girl who was using water magic. He also saw Akira using some sort of staff to redirect any stray water shots.

Negi then sat bolt upright "Master what's going on?" he shouted to Eva who was battling what looked to him like a taller fate with boobs.

"About time you got out of there Boya, I'm gonna teach this little girl here a lesson about whom not to mess with" Eva said with an eeeevil smile that barely leaked joy and relief.

"Negi-KUUUUN!" shouted Konoka as she glomped onto his hand. "I'm so glad you're Okay! Akira had to form a pactio with you while you were asleep to stall Sextum"

"Whaaaat?" said Negi as Akira blushed in the background..

The rest of the movie was filled with Mahou Shoujou moments used on a boy, his allies giving him encouraging words, until he finally faced a boy with pale hair and then finally the life maker (who was a woman) whom he defeated and then fixed Mundus Magicus...

It was quite the tear jerking happy ending…

The audience applauded, Negi then continued on, "Now that we got part the part that would be the hardest to explain, let me continue…" Everyone but Louise, Eva and Asuna dispersed with the general that movie was awesome chatter.

"Ala Alba remained functional after that as well, I got my Magister Magi certification after my class graduated, I was promoted to high school with them, and some of them actually managed to get degrees done in the time. Anyway we travelled the world for a couple of years dealing with problems that kept cropping up until well you summoned us here so now we don't know how to get back home, so we were deciding on what to do. Most of us agreed that accepting teaching positions here will at least give us something to do until we find a way back home."

Louise seemed shocked by the revelations…

Then she said" You're all from another world?"

"Didn't that 4 hour explanation just say that, or is your brain the only thing smaller than your boobs?"Said an annoyed Eva

Louise blushed at the comment and she began forming a witty retort when Asuna said" Like you're one to talk Eva chan!"

Eva replied "At least I'm growing, even if only a bit at a time."

Sighing once again Negi stopped the two from fighting and then told Louise" Well Louise I hope that explains a bit of our situation to you. WE will try to do our best as your familiars but we have certain conditions. Firstly, we hold no allegiance to any flag or throne you do; we will only automatically protect you to the best of our abilities." Louise pouted at that- _And here I thought I could get brownie points by putting them into the army._

"Secondly, we show no favoritism to you or anyone else in our classes and you should expect any either, the three of us will be your main instructors ad none of us are push over's, if we say jump, you read our faces and jump who many times we thought you should jump." Louise's face dropped at that_-It's the teachers from hell…_

"Finally you cannot demand of us to teach you anything, or order us as well, requests are accepted but they should be worded properly, anything that sounds like an order or demand will be rejected."

Louise sighed once again- _My familiars have more authority over me than I do over them_.

"Oh and I forgot" continued Negi, _There's more?_ Thought Louise

"Anything that goes against our principles or any member of Ala Alba's will be stopped, and if you or anyone else tries to stop us at that time, you will all become our enemies"

Louise gulped she did not what this man or his group as enemies, they seemed like the type who finished stuff completely, unlike those who left loose ends untied..

Across all the universes numerous procrastinators and Ala Rubra sneezed.

"Anyway" said Asuna" you'd better meet the rest of the Ala Alba and they're planning on throwing a party as well, if you want you can go on a tour of the castle later"

"How can a space this big fit into those small spheres? "Asked Louise whose curiosity finally overcame her. They were walking towards a giant hall.

Eva responded "This is actually my castle that I had fit into this condensed space so that I could take it wherever I wanted to."

"What about the desert, the mountain, the tropical rainforest?" she asked again.

"They're for training" responded someone, who it was Louise did not know or care as they came up to a balcony and the view from there made her forget what they were talking about.

They then made their way to the party.

First all the members introduced themselves-

"Sayo Aisaka- recon" said a pale girl with light hair who made a strange whirring sound as she moved.

"Yuna Akashi- assault" said one of the bustiest girls there.

"Kazumi Asakura- Intelligence"- another one of the boob monster.

"Yue Ayase- assault and command" -a short girl with a huge forehead and medium breasts said.

"Ako Izumi- field medic"- a shy reserved girl with a back scar said (oh yeah Ako managed to get over the whole scar thing so she doesn't mind showing it)

"Akira Okochi- amphibious assault-" a tall girl with long flowing hair said.

"Misora Kasuga I mean the mysterious nun- support"- said a girl who faced the other way in a strange dress with a hood, she also had red hair.

"Fei Ku- Close range combatant" -this time it was a blond girl with dark skin.

"Haruna Saotome- author extraordinaire"- said another of the holy boob trinity she began to call them

"Makie Sasaki- assault"- a pretty girls with a figure that made Louise contemplate her sexuality.

"Mana Tatsumiya –sniper" another boob monster, not in the league of the trinity but still… she had dark skin as well.

"Kaede Nagase-covert ops" This one is soo trinity… she had short green hair and was the person who had bound her.

" No-Nodoka Miyazaki-Intelligence" Louise shivered this was the girl who had read her mind, but she seemed so harmless right now, almost like a hamster.

Somewhere Ayumu Nishizawa coughed.. Then she sneezed.

"Zazie Rainyday- you don't wanna know" -a girl with dark skin light hair and strange tattoos said with a smile) Yes Zazie is a part of Ala Alba )

"Anya Cocolova- Mage" this item It was red head that was fair and had quite the chest( yes Anya become busty in the future mwahahahaha)

"Collete Frandole- Assault" a girl with strange ears and a tail said.

"Emily Sevensheep- Assault" a girl with almost elfish ears said.

"Beatrix Monroe- Assault" a strangely fair girl with a dark aura around her said.

(Yue's mini harem is here as well)

"ALberto Chamonile- Aniki's familiar " Louise sweat-dropped, her familiar had a familiar, and a proper one at that, not that she was complaining. Oh the irony.

"There would be two more people as well but they were out on another mission when we go t pulled in here"

Then the party began….

Louise was shocked at what Ala Alba called a party.

It was basically getting drunk and merry making, There was no fancy dresses or fancy meals or anything.

Though 5 minutes into it Louise didn't really care, she was as drunk as Homer Simpson (Don't own it, please don't sue me)

The partying went on but Louise got knocked out on her fourth glass so Negi volunteered to take her back to her room while the partying continued.

Louise woke up the next day with a splitting migraine. She got ready quickly and left, today was the day her classes actually started.

A/N-Well that's it for this chapter, sorry if it took a bit longer than you thought it would , I had exams and other stuff, in fact I've gotta go study now. Also I will not update this series until I finish the next chapter of my other series Crusnik 04 which I may get done soon since I have some free time later on in the week…

I plan to make the next chapter bigger, I was actually planning on writing more of this one, but this seemed like an ideal place to stop the chapter. Opinions and ideas appreciated flames will be killed on sight.

R&R please, don't flame, still trying to find my style here. A sincere question should I make this stuff more pervy and adult, if I do I will shift the rating to M, sincere opinion guys.

Until next time

Your friendly Insane Khagerou.


	3. The Spartans from Hell

Well time to start chapter 3, hopefully I don't screw up majorly or kill the plot unknowingly.

Anyway after much deliberation (about 5 ms after I posted it) I decided to keep the fic smut free.

Now, onto the story…

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Magic"**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, don't sue me.

Damn you Tokyo Ban law!

* * *

Chapter 3- Louise's failures and the Spartans form hell.

Louise sprinted to breakfast just as the bell rang. She still had a throbbing head ache from all the liquor she downed yesterday. She sat down as fast as she could not even waiting for the servants to pull her chair. She scarfed down some juice and toast before she couldn't stomach anymore.

'_That's the last time I drink that much hard liquor.'_ She thought suppressing a groan and an almost unstoppable urge to throw up.

She recalled her list of classes for the day.

'_First Earth magic with Ms. Cheruvese, then we have combat training, then we have Lunch and the rest of the day is simple and advanced magic classes with Negi and the rest. Speaking of Negi I wonder where he and the rest of them are.'_ Wondered Louise as she got up to head for the first class.

She began walking down the hall to Earth Magic classes when she felt as if someone was watching her.

She turned around and saw no one, she continued walking and she felt something again and she turned around to a saw Kirche and Tabitha walking towards the class with Flame in tow.

Kirche saw Louise and stalked up to her. "Having fun looking at what you don't have Valliere?"

"Shut up von Zerbest! Who would waste their time ogling at you?" -Retorted Louise.

"Hmmmm… I think a better question would be who wouldn't. Well at least the answer _would be shorter_. Now I wonder about your familiar, he would like me as- Hey Tabitha wait up!" Kirche ran off chasing after her silent friend, leaving a stunned Louise.

She collected herself and walked into class just two minutes before the stout female instructor walked into the class.

* * *

"Good afternoon class" She said in a cheerful tone.

"I am Ms. Cheruvese -The Red Clay, and I will be teaching you Earth Magic from now on Now could someone explain the concept of the elements to the rest of us?"

"Allow me" said Guiche" There are 4 true elements which are fire, earth, water and air, and the levels are dot, line, triangle and square, each showing how many elements you're proficient in, and I am Guiche de Garmont, and my second name is-The Bronze, I am an earth mage like yourself"

"Very good Mr. Guiche, those four along with the lost element of void make up the pentagram system of magic. Earth magic is the most important magic of all for our society, and that's not just because I myself am an earth mage. Without it we can't construct our homes or even extract the metals and minerals we need for everyday life." Continued ht teacher as the students soon got used to hearing the same speech by every teacher for their own element, but an unnoticed shadow hears all of this attentively and begins to laugh mentally.

'_Only 5 and they limit themselves to a pentagon, how sad and limited.' _Thought the shadow.

"Now to demonstrate, I will use Alchemy one of the most basic of all earth magic to transform these spheres of earth into something else. Now observe. " She began chanting as the students and the shadow leaned forward in anticipation.

"**ANSUZ HAU ISNZ EHWAZ BFRKANN PRORY TERA**"

A light engulfed the earth and turned it into shining golden metallic balls.

"Is that really gold?" -Questioned Kirche.

"No. Only a Square Class mage can make gold, I myself am but a triangle class mage" said the professor in a rather self important tone.

"Now would anyone care to demonstrate" asked the teacher as she saw a pink haired girl staring off into the distance, she snapped at her.

"You, girl with the pink hair, you will come and demonstrate this."

Louise stood up and shakily replied "Ye- Yes!"

All of the students yelled out in surprise and Kirche began protesting "But Ms. Cheruvese, she's The Zero, she can't cast any element properly and she'll blow us up"

"Yeah that's right, she's The Zero, she can't do anything, besides maybe summon decent familiars." Agreed someone from the back, the shadow still unnoticed sat calmly waiting to see how things would pan out.

Suddenly all the protestors began mumbling incoherently as they began spewing out clay form their open mouths.

"There will be no name calling in my class. You will all continue the rest of the class like this, now come up and try the spell child."

Louise got up and slowly walked up to the desk that was at the centre of the amphitheatre like class room and began chanting the same spell the teacher had done moments ago while the shadow continued its silent observations.

"**ANSUZ HAU ISNZ EHWAZ BFRKANN PRORY-**"

Just as she was about to complete the aria the shadow sensing a great danger approaching leapt into action.

Louise suddenly found her wand knocked out of her hand by none other than Negi, while Evangeline seemed to be lounging around in a chair everyone thought was empty moments ago.

"Tch. Why did you stop her boya? It would have been fun to see these morons flung around by that explosion." said a rather bored Eva. The professor and everyone else around her blanched and began murmuring in the background.

"No matter what you say master, I for one don't like being blown up, even if I can't get hurt too badly by it" said Negi as he turned to Louise and Cheruvese.

Cheruvese began yelling t Negi after overcoming her initial shock" **Who are you? And **_**how dare you interrupt my class**__?_"

Negi replied "If you must know, I am the new teacher in charge of the second years, and as of now, this will be your last class, me and my associates will be taking over all the classes for the second year on the Headmaster's instruction, you are to focus on teaching the third and first years as per his order, in fact this class was only conducted on our insistence to learn of your style of teaching, that is it."

Negi then turned to Louise leaving a gaping and stunned Cheruvese looking at the ceiling. While the rest of the students remained slack jawed, even the usually quiet and expressionless Tabitha seemed quite vary of Eva.

"Now as for you Louise, I suggest you try using this wand to cast your spells from now on, this should make it easier for you." -Said Negi as he handed her a wand with a golden star on one end.

"You can continue your class if you want, we have seen enough." Said Negi as he walked out, followed by Eva and the rest of Ala Alba that had made the familiar contract with Louise, who surprisingly also remained unnoticed until they actually left.

Louise looked down at the wand and then asked Cheruvese if she could try again.

The professor merely muttered in acknowledgment still reeling from the shock of being outspoken by someone a third of her age or less, and also at having been transferred her first day on the job.

Louise began once again and chanted the complete aria this time-"**ANSUZ HAU ISNZ EHWAZ BFRKANN PRORY TERA**"

Many of the students ducked under the tables expecting explosions, but when nothing happened, they slowly peeked out from under their tables and saw something so shocking that Ms. Cheruvese began to doubt her competency when compared to the new teacher; sure she had heard stories of "Louise -The Zero". But to think he could have actually helped her magic.

On the table stood three perfect piece of a very high quality crystal, in fact some actually thought it was diamond.

No one was more shocked than Louise herself. She had _finally _cast magic without it blowing up in her face, and it was thanks to the weird wand Negi gave her.

"Ni-Nicely done Ms. Valliere, now please return to your seat" stammered MS. Cheruvese still in extreme shock.

The rest of the students just gaped at her and stared at the now closed door through which her familiars had walked out.

Cheruvese managed to finish her first and last lecture, trying to squeeze in whatever she knew into their heads, fearing what the strangers were going to teach them. She ran her class right down to the last second until the bell tolled for change of classes.

"Well my students, I wish you the best of luck!" she said with slight tears forming in her eyes.

The students themselves showed little if any emotional response. Most of them were glad that they would be taught by Ala Alba, both boys and girls.

* * *

They walked out to the field where they saw all of Ala Alba (well the ones who made the familiar contract with Louise anyway) standing out in the field sitting in garden chair talking about something quite animatedly, each of them having some tea.

Then Negi, Setsuna, and Asuna got up and walked towards them, the sun shone in such a way that it gave them the appearance of divine beings with halos.

The students stood in large groups with Louise by herself, talking about Louise's familiars, and her actually not blowing a spell up.

Finally their teachers stood in front of them and began, "Welcome. This will be your first of many classes with us. You should all know that we show no favoritism with students, in fact all of you will be put through the same training and you can expect it to be both challenging and rewarding. Anyone who wants' to quit is welcome to do so, you will be returned to a class with your normal teachers if you do."

Many students began chattering gain after hearing this.

'_So there's a safety net'_ some of them thought.

"Oh and if any of you question our methods or don't live up to our standards you will be forced to quit. WE have the headmaster's permission for that as well." Asuna said this as more chattering broke out.

Setsuna got annoyed and shouted " **SILENCE**!"

Many of the students began gaping at how loud her voice is.

"Since you _are_ training under us, you will only speak when spoken to. Belly aching will not be tolerated, you wanna run crying home to your mommies then be my guest LADIES! Now all of you drop and give me 100!"

It seemed like switches were turned on as all of a sudden Negi and Asuna's expressions became very hard and cold.

"Give you 100 of what?" asked a confused student.

"PUSH UPS MAGGOT!" shouted Setsuna.

"What's that?" This time it was Malicorne.

The chubby blonde had a bad feeling about this.

"Well it's an exercise where you do this" said Negi as he demonstrated.

The nobles of the academy shrugged at that. It didn't look too hard.

"Now get started." This time it was Asuna.

The nobles all soon began doing pushups as they saw their instructors glare at them with sticks in hand.

Most of them could barely get past 2 before collapsing. Those that collapsed were struck by one of their instructors with those stick they had seen earlier.

Louise managed to get up to 10 before collapsing; to her surprise she was also hit.

"Don't stop now maggots!"- Shouted Setsuna again.

After half an hour only one student had managed to complete all one hundred and Tabitha was sitting under a tree still waiting for others to finish.

Louise managed 50 before her arms gave out; Kirche managed 70 before she collapsed, the males fared worse Malicorne managed only 40 and Guiche managed 50 as well. The rest of the class averaged about 30.

"Pathetic!" said Setsuna with a condescending tone.

The only response she got was moans and groans of pain.

"Get up!" This time it was Asuna.

"Run 10 laps around the schools wall now. Anyone who stops will have to do another lap"

As the students pushed themselves of the ground they saw Chachamaru walk up to Asuna and she said" Asuna-san since the area around the academy is quite large I'll take over for now."

"Fine…"Replied Asuna cheerfully as she went back to the table and began petting Eva on the head.

"Now get to it you maggots!" bellowed Setsuna.

They all started jogging around the field when some of them tried to turn back to see their instructors, they saw no one. The students slowed down only to be hit again by a stick. They looked up to see Negi and Chachamaru floating and Setsuna flying with pure white wings on her back.

All of them just stood there gaping. All three of them were flying, with no ships, or anything. They were flying by themselves.

'_Even square class mages usually use an object like a staff to fly and that too is pretty low altitude. That's why they prefer riding their familiars; it allows them to save power for actual combat.-' _Thought a dumbfounded Louise. 'Just how powerful are these people?'

"Get back to running maggots!"- Barked an irate Setsuna. She also brandished the stick, which suddenly appeared more curved and sharp.

The students could only watch in horror and run like head less chickens to escape the blows that rained down on them form the heavens, in five minutes the whole field looked like a battle zone, most of the students were on the ground moaning as they tried to get back up.

Still Tabitha managed to finish her ten rounds and went back to reading her book, some of them still pushed onward by a drive and the will to not end up looking like raw liver kept them going.

For another mage in training it was something else entirely that drove her, it was the need to succeed. A single intervention from her familiar had allowed her to cast magic that didn't blow her sky high.

'_Who knows how much sticking to their regime will help Me._'- Said petite pinkette thought as she tugged along her final lap.

Kirche, Guiche were behind her by about 20-30 meters and Montmorency had collapsed somewhere along the way during her 3rd lap.

They collapsed just after finishing the final lap.

Their instructors landed next to them with all the grace of cats.

Chachamaru was grateful for her new core and anti gravity system that Hakase developed using the plans the Chao left her. It allowed her roughly 10 weeks of flight. That and her body was now mostly organic, though at the instance of most of Ala Alba and Eva she had retained her head aerials.

Negi, Setsuna and Chachamaru went around gathering all the collapsed Noble students. Even the girls had no problem hoisting two or three of them on their shoulders. Though a breeze suddenly picked up and the short miniskirts did nothing to maintain the modesty of the female students.

Soon all the tomato faced students were gathered in the same place where they had to give pushups.

Setsuna then yelled "That was pathetic; I've seen better endurance on a ten year old!"

"Which ten year old was that?"- Mumbled a disgruntled Malicorne. He fared the worst in the class, he barely did 2 laps before collapsing in a heap of sweat.

"That would be me."

All the students turned to see who had said that, and saw that it was Negi who was making his way to the table.

'How can he hear that? He's over 50 feet away!' another thought synch happened in the minds of the students.

Negi then returned from the table with Konoka, who then promptly pranced up to Setsuna and then began an extended make out session in front of everyone.

Ala Alba just sighed while the students turned every shade of red and began eeping in the back ground.

Kirche began staring at Tabitha in a way that made the blue haired introvert back away visibly.

Setsuna then shouted indignantly "Ojou-sama, did you have to do that in front of the students?"

"Se-chan how many times do I have to tell you call me Kono-chan, plus seeing you go drill sergeant on them made me soo excited, since I don't have classes after this how about we head back?" said Konoka with the faintest hint of what she planned to do to her winged guardian.

"B-B-Bu-Bu-But-But Kono-chan you do have classes. In fact they have basic magic skills right now and plus I'm pretty sure if you don't heal them, they won't be able to learn any-"

Setsuna was cut off as Konoka started kissing her French style. This continues for 5 minutes until Setsuna collapsed and turned into jelly in Konoka's arms. Both of them sighed quite loudly.

"Don't worry, Eva-chan and Negi-kun said they'd cover for us, plus I'm only healing 40 people who are just tired, I'll be done soon. Why don't you get back and get a bath running, I'll join you once I'm done…" Konoka said, with the sultriest voice ever heard.

Setsuna gulped and then unfurled her wings and flew off towards their room as fast as she possibly could, leaving behind a very amused Ala Alba.

'The angel of death Setsuna' would be feared in the hallowed halls of Tristain academy for a long time to come. Yet at this moment most of her future torture victims, well those who could stand anyway, saw a love struck girls jumping through hoops.

"Kono chan if you could hurry, they have to get something to eat soon if they want to learn something"

"Hai Negi Kun!" chirped Konoka as she skipped toward the heaps that the students were in and began chanting.

"**Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit**" the aria was finished and Konoka seemed to glow because of the amount of magical energy that had collected around her.

"**Cura**"

The students felt a very warm feeling pass through them and, then they realized that their injuries didn't hurt anymore. They got up to see a still glowing Konoka walk toward Negi excuse herself then head off toward the dorms all the while humming something.

Many of them thought if the founder Brimir would have been a woman then she would have looked like Konoka did and act like her, then they stowed such blasphemous thoughts away to revisit them at a later time..

* * *

Eva and Negi now faced the mystified students and then Negi cleared his throat to knock some people out of their daydreams.

Negi then gave them the best news they had heard sine they learned they got into the second year.

"It's time for lunch."

Somebody's stomach growled at the mere mention of food.

"And it's something very special. You all will find it so incredibly delicious that it will be beyond compare" Said Eva with an unusually evil smile that none outside Ala Alba seemed to notice.

They made their way to the dining hall, all the while imaging what feast awaited them after the hell they had been put through.

They were about to enter the dining hall when all of a sudden Eva walked in front of the door and said "Who said you're eating here now?"

The students were shocked at this and Malicorne asked "But where else will we eat Evangeline sensei, I doubt the kitchen staff could serve us anywhere else."

"Hmmm… Didn't I tell you? You all will be cooking your own meals from now on." Evangeline said in her usual tone of disinterest as Negi came up next to her. The rest of Ala Alba was also slowly making it's way toward the door with Asuna and Chisame arguing about something and Chachamaru baring the noise with her eyes closed.

All the students were now pissed off. They had been beaten, overworked abused verbally and now they were being denied the food they so rightfully thought they deserved.

Even Louise who was until that point blindly following the orders of her familiars was considering disciplining them irrespective of how she may suffer later.

'_So what if he beat Guiche. He's a moron. If all of us team up against them, then they would lose.'_

"Well time to get cooking you brats. Negi will take you to the kitchen where the chef will tell you what to do, oh and you have to work in there for half an hour till you will be given your meal." Said Evangeline as she opened the door and began heading inside, no doubt to eat her own meal.

That was the last straw.

All of the bratty nobles who until that time were granted everything they wanted by virtue of birth could not take any more indignation.

Negi then told them to follow him as he began heading towards a smaller less majestic door at the side of the main entrance to the dining hall.

They began cursing their luck and a certain pinkette for their present circumstances. While walking towards the kitchens the students silently began planning how to topple over their instructors.

Negi saw them to the kitchen talked politely to the chef and a black haired maid there and then walked off to the dining hall himself.

The students started planning their assault on their teachers whose abilities they thought were maxed out at defeating Guiche.

A cryptic message carved on a potato, using facial expressions, saying things that made no sense.

To anyone else it would seem like a bunch of retards in capes trying and failing at cooking, in fact it looked like that to many of the students themselves until one of the _smarter_ could explain it to them.

Somehow miraculously an assault was planned.

They planned to take on their professors using a full on assault from all of them after lunch, they even planned on using their familiars as well.

The plan was for all of them to surround Ala Alba and then cast the most powerful spells on them from all directions to incapacitate them. Worst case even if their professors do end up injured since they had a large number of water mages at hand they could heal them.

Then after their half hour was up they were escorted back to the dining room where they were served what they had cooked moments ago. None of them could taste anything as they were far too busy finalizing every single aspect of their plans while occasionally glaring at Ala Alba who were still at their rather secluded table in the corner.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all the would-be conspirators Ala Alba could hear them perfectly and Negi and Eva began smirking as they heard their plans.

Negi then whispered to all of them "I'll take all of them if you don't mind, since I'll be the one least likely to kill of them horrifically."

Asuna, Chachamaru and Asuna conceded easily but Eva had a clause, that she would deal with them for the insubordination. Hearing this Negi actually consented to letting Eva deal with their amateur assault now, than having to bury a lot of mangled, disfigured bodies.

The students were once again asked to go the field. They all looked defeated to the plain eye, all a part of their plan. Negi and Eva tried to make things easier for them by taking them to the outer rim of the grounds where there was plenty of open space. Well Negi at least wanted to make it easier for them, plus if they damaged any buildings too severely they would lose part of their pay checks.

* * *

Negi then told everyone to form a circle around them so that they all could see the demonstration that was about to happen.

This in truth was the hardest part of the student's plans. How on earth were they going to surround their professors?

This setup was a godsend for them. They began chanting their arias under breathe as they formed a rough circle around the two instructors.

Then with next to no warning all the students began shouting out their spells and began casting them on the two figures at the centre who didn't seem very surprised. They didn't move either. Then explosion, whirlwinds, flying rocks and the occasional icicle were fired at them.

A large dust cloud formed over where they were.

The rebellious students held their breath as they waited for the smoke to clear.

When the dust settled, it looked like there were two slumped figures of their professors there.

The students began cheering and singing. Then they suddenly noticed that two very loud cackles had also made their way into their merry making.

They searched for the source only to realize that it was coming from where the two were laying knocked out.

They rose up and there was not a scratch on them. In fact Evangeline looked quite happy for some reason, in a very Scream kind of way.

"Well what did I tell you boya? I could take more hits form their spells than you could before needing to start the recovery."- Said Eva triumphantly.

"We both started it at the same time after that ice shard pierced you right lung and that fire ball burnt my arm off."

"But I still win."

"How?"

"Because I activated mine half a millisecond after you did, so I win"

"Fine Eva chan you win" said an exasperated Negi" But remember we only want to discourage insubordination not kill everyone here, so go at about a tenth of a percent of you max." -Hearing and seeing this exchange the students around them all blanched to the palest color humanly possible.

"Fine boya, but since I'm bored now I'm only going to watch you deal with them." Said Evangeline as she went off to the table where the rest of Ala Alba was.

Negi sighed and began powering up.

He closed his eyes as the air around him started going darker and heavier, many of the students found it hard to breathe then he told them that since they were still students he'd give them 3 seconds to run away if they didn't want to get roughed up a bit.

Some of the students broke into an all out sprint away from him as Eva yelled at Negi to not let them escape.

After those 3 seconds only Louise, Tabitha and Kirche stayed behind along with some others like Malicorne, and some other hardly noticed people who wanted to prove their worth by trying to take down their professor.

Tabitha and Kirche's familiars were with them but both of them seemed afraid of Negi, which was shocking what did a dragon and a salamander have to fear from a _human_.

Sylphied began whimpering and nudging Tabitha in the direction away from Negi and Flame tried to pull Kirche away.

Negi then stopped releasing whatever miasma he was releasing up to that point and then he took a single step forward. All the students and their familiars made a mad charge towards him in the hope of trying to stop this monster.

Sylphied seemed so afraid that she almost stomped him, which he calmly side stepped.

After 5 minute of dodging icicles, fireballs and the occasional explosion, Negi stood there surrounded by his exhausted charges and their panting familiars.

Negi then walked to a trembling Sylphied and whispered something in the beast's ear to which her only response was looking absolutely shocked, well as shocked as a dragon could look. She then ran away leaving a surprised Tabitha and many confused students in her wake.

"Now then…" Negi said cracking his knuckles "Time for a little disciplining."

Negi then disappeared and reappeared in front of Malicorne and knocked him out. He repeated this with all the students present until only Tabitha and Louise were left.

Tabitha then tried to attacked Negi with a spear made of ice which broke into a million piece after impacting his skin.

He then knocked out the blue haired girl.

Louise looked up at her familiar with awe and horror in her eyes. '_He managed to defeat at least 25 mages in a matter of seconds and he didn't hurt a single one of them a bit.'_

As far as she could see none of her class mates were injured in the least, and for some reason Negi looked especially majestic as he was dodging there attacks by hairs breadth on occasion. She realized that she had a major crush on her familiar and that wasn't the shocking part what truly shocked her was the he walked up to her and instead of knocking her out he simply flicked a finger at her forehead.

"Oww.." said Louise " That hurt!" she was practically crying now.

Negi smiled and to Louise and her slowly awakening classmates and those who had run away it had looked like the sun was breaking out of storm clouds.

Ala Alba began chattering at their table again and then made their way towards the now awake and ashamed students.

Asuna then asked "Are you all complete idiots?"

All of them found the ground very interesting to look at.

"We are a military group and we have years of combat training and you thought you can actually try and beat us? What the hell gave you that idea? We've been outnumber 5000 to 1. Taking on 40 bratty kids is no problem for the weakest of us when we have colds."

"Well what do you expect; they think be able to use magic makes them better than everyone else." Chisame was not one to pass up a chance to berate mages.

"But- " began Louise

"No buts! You're lucky that none of us were in a bad mood or you would've been in a hospital for a month at least if not worse. Whatever strategy you planned was amateurish and highly predictable. You underestimated us by far too much and you doubt our teaching methods because they are unorthodox and they make you do manual labor. You all are acting like spoilt children, what harm came out of exercising a little and actually making your own food hmm? If you think being a mage means you can get away with anything you are sadly mistaken. The world could put you up on a royal pedestal for all I care but when we teach you, we expect you to respect our methods and do as your told. If-"

"Now, now enough Chisame chan, maybe if we explain something to them it would seem like we didn't do this for the heck of it. " -Interrupted Negi.

An affirmative grumble was the only response he got.

"The reason we made you work out quite a bit before your actual magic lessons" began Negi " is because your body needs to be fit to handle to flow of magic to it. The more physically strong you are the easier it is to tap into the mana around you and the easier you can mold and shape it to do what you want. "

That made sense.

"Cooking?" asked Tabitha her head now in a book as she still lay down on the ground.

"Well that was to teach you guys that there is some pride in an honest day's work. The food you eat after working for it always taste better than the same food just given to you. Plus it also teaches you how to properly manage the exact proportions of magic you need for all your spells."

The students were seriously shocked at that, they thought they had been wasting time instead of learning new spells but they had actually been working on the basics.

"Ok since we wasted most of our time plus you all seem too tired to continue, me Eva-sensei and Chisame-sensei will give you a demonstration of some of the most powerful spells in existence. The students sat bolt upright at that.

"Ok Asuna chan, Chachamaru-chan and I will set up the barrier; you guys sit way over there."He pointed to the far end of the field they were at.

Fearing for their lives a bit all of the students made their way to a thicket of trees that Negi had pointed at.

Negi took out a card and shouted "**Adeat"**

The card turned into a small booklet from which he drew out another card that had Setsuna picture on it and he once again shouted "**Adeat-Sisca Sicisiro"**

Sixteen daggers embedded themselves in the ground forming a large circle around the three.

Asuna then shouted "**Adeat- Enis Exocircans"**

She spun a large blade which appeared form out of nowhere and then after it took on a golden aura she stabbed it into the ground at a pint on the circle. Chachamaru also walked towards one of the daggers and then the barrier took on a green overtone as well.

"The barrier is ready you guys-" shouted Asuna.

Then the three of them began chanting

"Ras tel Ma Skir Magister- To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, basileu Ouranionion. Epigenetheto, aithalous keravne hos Titenas phetheirein. Ekatontakis kai khilias astrapsato."

"Lic Lac La Lilac-To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, he krustalline basileia. Epigenetheto, taionion Erebos, aionie krustalle, pasais zoais ton ison thanaton, hos ataraxia**."**

" Idolum virtuale contenmo magus*- To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, ho turanne phlogos. Epigenetheto, phlox catharseos, phlogine romphaia. Rheusanton, pur kai theion, ha epephlegon Sodoma, hamartolous eis choun thanatou."

All three of them had enormous amounts of magic circling around them. Even as far as the students were form their professors they could fell enough magic to level anything for a few miles around. The earth began shaking with the force of the three of them holding all that magic at bay waiting…

The three of them stood at three opposite ends of the circle and then they shouted.

"Ουρανια Φλγωσις"

"Κοσμικη Καταστροφη"

"Κιλιπλ Αστραπη"

The Tristainian nobles stared in awe and fear at the destruction he unfolded in the barrier, lightening struck a glacier formed and the smell of brimstone reached them as well as a huge flame explosion rocked the barrier itself. Asuna started sweating a bit as well. Chachamaru seemed a bit flushed.

The earth began trembling. Many of the people inside the buildings also came out and saw the maelstrom of raw magic and destruction that was unfurling in the enclosed field. Everyone stood there gaping at it as the spells seems to be fighting each other as well, the ice trying to freeze the fire and lightening while the fires tried to burn away both and the lightening trying to obliterate both.

None of them could move or even speak. The Academy staff was shocked beyond words, if that barrier failed then the Academy, no most of Tristain would be a field of utter devastation. Cracks were forming outside the field and Asuna was visibly exhausted. Chachamaru's legs gave out on her and she was now lying as a crumpled heap on the ground.

Then finally, it stopped. The barrier faded as the daggers and the great sword disappeared.

Asuna looked like she had run across the entirety of Tristain.

She was panting quite loudly as the three figures could be seen walking out of the dust cloud that still hadn't settled. Chachamaru was slowly pulling herself off the ground as she also made her way towards Asuna.

Negi, Chisame and Eva walked out with not a scratch on them. Though they did look a bit tired and were breathing a bit heavily. They went to Asuna and spoke a few words Chachamaru nodded and then all of them walked towards the crowd that had formed around their students.

The dust finally settled and they saw that the ground around which the barrier had been erected once lush green was now a desolate wasteland, there wasn't even so much as a patch of green there.

The ground was also cracked and had bits of glass on it as well, it also seemed like there were various liquids formed over the now desolate ground that were fuming violently. Ala Alba walked towards their stunned audience.

Negi then told everyone that classes were over for the day and that they would pick off from where they left off today. The entire school still stared at the patch of ground. It looked unearthly… It was completely devastated.

Everyone there had a new found sense of fear and respect for the mysterious professors from another country.

The students killed off any ideas of rebellion for the near future, or possibly forever.

The people gathered around slowly left until only Louise was left behind.

She stared blankly at the scorched land, somebody had tried to see what the liquid on the ground was and threw a tick in it, and the stick froze over and melted into the liquid.

Everyone stayed away from that patch of land for a long time, though Negi had already told the Headmaster that ground there is still normal and just that it would be unsafe for them to approach it for the next few days.

Louise began to wonder about the nature of the monsters that she had managed to summon. She then went about the rest of her day normally and collapsed into bed.

The day had been very exhausting and now she only wanted to rest up, because she had a feeling that tomorrow would be even more challenging, though hopefully not as shocking.

End of chapter 3

* * *

A/n- Phew that took a bit longer than I anticipated, anyway this along with another chapter was supposed to be my Christmas gift to you the readers, but due to several parts of my computer crapping out like my monitor and my slightly busted keyboard my schedule was delayed.

I may be able to pull out another chapter tomorrow though I sincerely doubt it.

Anyway onto questions raised-

I did ask Rangu dreams to beta my series but since he was out for the holidays I worked on this pretty much by myself after green lighting the plot with him.

As for the clause of the resort, I do remember mentioning that Negi tinkered with it, what he did I'll leave it up to your imagination until alter.

Well anyway thank you for reading *bows*

Please read and review, every review helps me grow as an author no flames though

This might be my last update for some time, so hope you enjoyed.

*Chisames activation key- Roughly means The Virtual Idol Hates Magic, kind Ironic but i thought meh suits Chisame.

Until next time, Your friendly insane Khagerou.

Edit sorry about that for some reason the new line feed and the lines i put into the story didn't get inserted while publishing and when I checked the fire, it had become a bit corrupted so I'm reposing this chapter after cleaning it up once again


End file.
